


Lost

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [23]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Being Lost, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>Now that I know I can be as annoying as I wish, would you write about Mike and Ben going on a trip out of England and getting lost? (obviously mike planned the whole thing.. XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Sitting on the hood of the car, Ben stared into the setting sun.

“You are such a dumbass.” He commented as his eyes wandered back to Mike who was fighting with the map while his phone was lying next to him, making weird noises.

“I am not.” Mike groaned as he ripped the next hole into the map, cursing under his breath as he tried to spread the ripped map out on the dusty ground.

Ben laughed and turned his head back, watching how the world swallowed the sun once again.

“Can I help you?” Ben asked when minutes went by with Mike's cursing in the background.

“I said I will handle everything.” Mike said but gave up a few moments later when the map was ripped in two. Turning to Ben, he gazed at him with his big puppy eyes, the ones which melted Ben's heart every time.

“Love, look.” Ben slid down the car to stand in front of Mike before helping him up and guiding him to the hood of the car.

“Now look down.” Mike did and saw something white gleaming in the last ray of sunshine.

“There is a road sign, like a few hundred meters away from here.” Ben supplied and Mike only groaned.

“And you didn’t tell me because… ?”

“You said you didn’t want my help.”

“Let's just go.” Mike picked the shredded map from the road and stuffed it into the backseat when he got into the car, Ben already waiting in the seat.

“I am sorry.” Ben murmured when Mike hadn’t said anything after they sat in the car for three minutes.

“I am not angry at you, heart. I had planned everything and now I lost a few hours by driving lost through the fucking mountains.” Breathing out heavily, Mike reached for Ben's hand to squeeze it tightly.

“I just wanted it to be perfect. Our first holidays without the guys.”

“It is.” Ben promised him and kept Mike's hand secured between his and soon they did arrive at the tiny cottage which was theirs for the next week.

“It's amazing, thank you.” Ben said before kissing Mike softly, drawing him out of the car and into the homey little house.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
